poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown/Transcript
This is the transcript for ''The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown''. film begins with a ice cliff and Scrat the sabre-toothed squirrel is climbing it to find his acorn. He have some difficulties climbing it like getting his tongue stuck and nearly falling off but he manages to hold on to the edge by digging his claws and sabre teeth into the ice. He saw his acorn which is wedged into the ice, much to his delight. He runs up to it and smiles. He then tries to pull it out of the ice though it is hard to begin with but eventually manages to pull it free and hugs it. But then, there is a rumbling noise and a piece of ice comes loose, releasing a jet of water. He quickly uses a claw to plug it up, stopping the water. But another piece of ice comes lose and another jet of water comes out, forcing Scrat to put his acorn in his mouth and plug it up with another claw. But another water jet comes out and Scrat has to use it back right-hand paw to plug it up and catches his acorn in his back left-hand paw and has to use that to plug another jet of water up, which forces Scrat to balance his acorn on his head. The rumble sound is heard again and a jet of water hits Scrat in the eye until he uses his mouth to contain it. Then the water inside Scrat's mouth causes him to blow up like a balloon and his claws are removed from the other jets of water, releasing them. He is soon flung backward, causing his acorn to fall and flies around with water hissing out of him like air coming out of a balloon. Eventually, all the water is emptied from Scrat and he falls Scrat: (screaming) falls through a chuck of ice, hits his jaw on another and eventually hits a flat ice surface, cracking it. He groans and stands up. He shakes his head to get rid of the dizziness. Then the ground begins to shake and Scrat becomes frightened as a shovelmouth calf slides right into him Shovelmouth Calf: Whoo-whee! Scrat: (screaming) and the shovelmouth slides through a tube and into the air. The title "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown" appears on a white background. The scene changes to the bottom of the white cliff where a bunch of prehistoric animals are having fun at their waterpark, made out of ice formations. A male start is sitting in the shade on a ice formation while a female start is sitting in the sun Male Start: Boy, this global warming is killing me! Female Start: This is too hot, the ice age was too cold. What would it take to make you happy? (Screams) female start falls in the water and the male start smiles Male Start: This, I like. stag slides down a ice slide. As he reached the bottom, a beaver lands on his antlers, causing him to yell out in pain. Nearby, a group of Baptornis slide down an ice slide into a pool of water where they see piranhas swimming and chase after them, attempting to eat them. The shovelmouth calf from earlier lands in the water and swims to the surface. Up above, a turtle and a beaver slide down an ice slide into the water but a freaky mammal gets stuck at the bottom, causing a pileup which sends him skidding into the Baptornis, knocking them over like pins. Meanwhile, a baby turtle slides into a pool of water. A baby beaver is building a dam when a baby aardvark and a baby start run through it, destroying it and causing the baby beaver to cry. Sid the sloth blues into a shell to get their attention Sid: No running, James. Camp rules. female ground sloth named Rose looks at him lovingly because the ice that Sid's behind makes him look muscular. James, the baby aardvark, stops and glares at Sid James: Make me, sloth. Sid: (walking out from behind the ice) Make me, sir! (to Rose) It's all about respect. Rose: Ew! (walks away) baby start stops by a pool and James gets on her back and jumps in Sid: Sammy, you just ate! Wait an hour! Hector, no, no, no, you can't pee-pee there! (recoils in disgust) Okay, there is fine! Ashley, stop picking your... is suddenly dragging into the air by a vine around his foot. Baby animals, Bill, Ben, Max and Monty surround him Baby Animals: Piñata! cheering Sid: Stop! You're supposed to wear blindfolds! Beaver: Okay. Bill Hey, you there! Tank engine. Wanna give it a try? Bill: Alright then. To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to knock some sense into him. one eye and rams into Sid, hitting him with his funnel Sid: Ow. Ben: Hey, Bill! It's my turn to hit Sid! Bill: It is not! Ben: Is too! Bill: Is not! Ben: Is too! twins keep knocking into Sid whilst they're arguing and cause him to swing back and forth Sid: Whoa! Argh! swings over to Bill who biffs him, sending him flying and landing on the ground Baby animals: Yay! Beaver kid: Hey! You didn't have any candy in you. Max: That's because he's real, genius. Monty: Hey, I've got a better idea. Let's bury him. Shovelmouth calf: Yeah, what the dump truck said. Baby Animals: Yeah! pushes Sid into a hole and the baby beaver jumps up and down pushing him further in until... Manny: Hey, hey! Whoa! Who said you four twins and the kids could torture the sloth? Diego: Manny, don't squash their creativity. Connor Lacey: They're just having a bit of fun. Sid: Manny, Diego, guys. My bad mammals jammals. Wanna give a sloth a hand? the Crane Engine uses his crane arm to pull Sid out of the hole and puts him down Sid: Look, I opened my camp. Campo Del Sid. It means Camp of Sid. Diego: Congratulations. You're now an idiot in two languages. Sid: Sssh. Not in front of the K-I-D-Z and the four T-W-I-N-S. These little guys and big guys love me, right, Billy? Billy: Don't make me eat you. kids laugh Sid: Ah, they're kidding. That's why they're called kids. (to Maisie) Oh. And who are you? Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. You must be Sid. Sid: Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you. Maisie Lockwood: Nice to meet you too. Mushu: After our first adventure with you, Manny and Diego, we've invited Maisie to join us for our next one. Cri-Kee: (chitters) Sid: I see. Twilight Sparkle: (to Bill, Ben, Max and Monty) And what did Timothy and Jack tell you about getting the kids into your antics? Max: Aw, lighten up, Twilight. Monty: We were just joining in their fun. Mewtwo: Tormenting Sid is not something I would call fun. Bill: The trouble with you guys.... Ben: Is it you all don't like games. Bill: No fun at all. You're all just..... Bill and Ben: Boring! (laughs) Koki: Now, wait just a minute. We like to have a laugh or two but only when necessary. Lightning McQueen: And when we get back to Sodor, we'II have a word with The Fat Controller, Edward and Miss Jenny about what you've been doing. Max, Monty, Bill and Ben: (sighs) Spoilsports. Dusty Crophopper: Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan